Events/Current
New Year Monster Spawn Spawn Period: January 1 (Fri.) - January 3 (Sun.) 11:59PM ET Greetings, recruits! A x10 Monster Spawn has been made available for a limited time only! In this x10-only Spawn at least 1 SR or higher Gear piece is guaranteed and appearance rates of SR and SSR Monsters are boosted! Plus, 1 "SSR Monster Ticket Piece" comes FREE as a bonus with each Spawn! Gather 2 SSR Monster Ticket Pieces to make an SSR Monster Ticket which can be used on the Spawn page to call forth an SSR Monster! This great-value Monster Spawn costs 50 Gems per Spawn and is limited to just 2 times. If you are looking to boost your Monster repertoire, then there has never been a better time! *SSR Monster Ticket Pieces and SSR Monster Tickets can be viewed from the items page. *SSR Monster Tickets can be used by tapping on the SSR Monster Ticket Spawn button on the Spawn page. *SSR Monster Tickets can be used until 1:59AM ET on January 28 (Thu.) 2016. Happy Spawning! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League. - Unison League team ---- Guild Raid: New Year's Limimin Event Period: December 30 (Wed.) - January 5 (Tue.) 11:59PM ET Greetings, recruits! Upon completion of maintenance on 12/30 (Wed.) the next installment of Guild Raids will begin! Rally your Guild members and take on the mighty Zounimin (New Year's Limimin)! Tons of great rewards are up for the taking, so beef up your character and head out to battle! Event Outline *All members of a Guild work together to crush formidable boss monsters. *BP (Battle Points) are earned for battling in Guild Raids and rewards are awarded based on the amount of BP obtained as a Guild. *The new SSR Monster Zounimin is awarded when a fixed amount of BP are obtained, and the materials needed to Reforge it to UR can be obtained when a further BP milestone is reached. *There are NO restrictions on joining or leaving Guilds during the Guild Raid event period. *BP and rewards can be obtained by participating in Guild Raids. *If a player joins a new Guild, they will be able to collect the rewards for their new Guild after participating in a Guild Raid. New Gear (When Fully Reforged) : :New Year's Limimin :Gear Cost: 23 :MAX ATK: 2127 :MAX MATK: 2127 :Element: Fire :Skill: Happy New Year! :: Ability Power 130. Damages all enemies with physical fire damage. :: Level bonus: Ability power boosted by 5 for each increase in Skill level. : :Mt. Fuji Hat :Gear Cost: 8 :MAX DEF: 281 :MAX MDEF: 656 :Element: None :Skill: Magic Damage Down S :: Chance to slightly reduce magic damage taken. : :Stuffed Toy Hawk :Gear Cost: 8 :MAX ATK: 234 :MAX MATK: 702 :Element: None :Skill: Heart of Recovery S :: Chance to slightly increase effect of Cleric Abilities "Heal", "Recover", and "Cure". : :Eggplant Sword :Gear Cost: 8 :MAX ATK: 216 :MAX MATK: 721 :Element: None :Skill: Physical Testament S :: Chance to slightly increase physical damage when using an Ability. Event Details *Guild Raids are divided into the following 3 difficulty levels: :Child's Play (Easy) :Challenging (Medium) :Extreme (Hard) *Guild Raids last for 15 minutes and can be performed once a day between the period of 12:00AM - 11:30PM ET. *Only 1 Guild Raid can be performed per day regardless of difficulty level. *To participate in Guild Raids, tap on the Guild Raid portal in the Guild Lobby. Guild Raid Portal *Guild Raids can only be started by Guild leaders and sub leaders. *Guild Raids can be started instantly or scheduled to start at a later time that day. *Scheduled Guild Raid times can be cancelled or edited by Guild leaders and sub leaders. Guild Raid Rules *Up to 10 Guild members (5 attacking members and 5 sub members) can participate in a Guild Raid. *Once started, there is a 1 -minute waiting period before the Guild Raid begins. The raid will continue for 15 minutes or until the Raid boss is defeated. *Regular Quest battle rules apply to Guild Raids :When there are 6 or more members present in the Guild Raid, switching players is possible. The rules for switching players are the same as in Guild Battles. *If a player KO'd during a Raid, there will be a 2-minute wait before they are resurrected with 100% of their HP. *If the Raid boss's HP has not been reduced to 0 during the 15-minute battle period, the same boss will appear the next day with the damage inflicted to it carried over. *If the Raid boss's HP is reduced to 0, victory rewards can be obtained from the battle result screen :The rewards will be chosen from 1 of 5 cards. *Each time a Raid boss's HP is reduced by 20% or when it reaches 0, bonus BP will be awarded. Bonus BP *Child's Play ::Each Time 20% of the Boss's HP is reduced (0 HP Not Included) :::BP: 10 ::HP Reduced to 0 (Defeated) :::BP: 120 *Challenging ::Each Time 20% of the Boss's HP is reduced (0 HP Not Included) :::BP: 400 ::HP Reduced to 0 (Defeated) :::BP: 2,500 *Extreme ::Each Time 20% of the Boss's HP is reduced (0 HP Not Included) :::BP: 3,000 ::HP Reduced to 0 (Defeated) :::BP: 8,000 Caution Notes *Guild Raids cannot be performed after 11:30PM ET each day. *Guild Raids cannot be scheduled within 30 minutes of the time of scheduling. *Guild Raids can be scheduled or started instantly while a Guild Battle is in progress. *Gear or Abilities changed after a Guild Raid has begun will not be reflected in that Guild Raid. We hope you enjoy the event! And, as always, thank you for playing Unison league! -Unison League team ---- Battle Colosseum Colosseum Period: December 30 (Wed.) 8:30AM ET - January 6 (Wed.) 11:59PM ET Greetings, recruits! The Battle Colosseum has opened its doors once again! Duke it out in white-hot battles to seize BP and the glory of victory! In this edition of the Battle Colosseum, fire Monster stats are boosted! Spawn awesome fire Monsters in the Colosseum Spawn and get a leg up on your opponents! Battle Colosseum Details *Players battle it out in 5-on-5 team battles. *Each battle consists of 3 rounds. The BP obtained during the battle will be used to determine the winner. Specification Change Notice *Players can't retire while matching in progress. *Players level is not displayed while matching in progress. For more details, please view the help section which can be accessed by tapping on the "Help" button on the Colosseum home screen. Caution *Players must be Lv 10 or higher to participate in Colosseum Battles. *EXP, Proficiency, battle bonus rewards, and Prestige rewards can only be collected during the Battle Colosseum period. Happy Battling! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League! - Unison League team ---- New Year SSR Gear Spawn Period: December 28 (Mon.) - January 7 (Thu.) 1:59AM ET Exchange Period: December 28 (Mon.) - January 28 (Thu.) 1:59AM ET Greetings, recruits! New Year Spawns have begun! In these Spawns the appearance rates of SR, SSR and the newly added Gear are boosted! The newly added Weapons come with powerful new Skills, so make sure to check 'em out! These Spawns also award New Year Medals that can be exchanged for new Weapons! *The number of Medals awarded differs for each Spawn. Gear (Stats When Fully Reforged and Infused) : :Solar Sword: Tethers :Gear Cost: 28 :Total Infuse Count: 3 :MAX ATK: 5879 :MAX MATK: 2175 :Element: None :Skill: Secret of the Blade XL :: Chance to massively increase the effect of Soldier Abilities "Smash", "Hard Smash", "Fateful Smash", and "Divine Smash". : :Solar Lance: Bravery :Gear Cost: 28 :Total Infuse Count: 3 :MAX ATK: 6202 :MAX MATK: 1852 :Element: None :Skill: Secret of the Spear XL :: Chance to massively increase the effect of Lancer Abilities "Pierce", "Sting", "Savage Sting", and "Double Sting". : :Solar Bow: Belief :Gear Cost: 28 :Total Infuse Count: 3 :MAX ATK: 4026 :MAX MATK: 4026 :Element: None :Skill: Secret of the Arrow XL :: Chance to massively increase the effect of Archer Abilities "Circle Snipe", "High Circle Snipe", "Lethal Strikes", and "Imaginary Shot". : :Solar Staff: Wisdom :Gear Cost: 28 :Total Infuse Count: 3 :MAX ATK: 1852 :MAX MATK: 6202 :Element: None :Skill: Secret of the Meteor XL :: Chance to massively increase the effect of Mage Abilities "Meteor Strike", and "Meteor Rain". : :Solar Relic: Love :Gear Cost: 28 :Total Infuse Count: 3 :MAX ATK: 2013 :MAX MATK: 6040 :Element: None :Skill: Heart of Health XL :: Chance to massively increase effect of Cleric Abilities "Heal", "Recover", "Cure", "Area Heal", "Greater Healing", "Area Cure", "Area Recovery", and "Dignity". Happy Spawning! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League. - Unison League team ---- The Three Castles Event Period: December 28 (Mon.) - January 7 (Thu.) 1:59AM ET Greetings, recruits! The Three Castles event Quests have returned! Take on the event-exclusive Quests and Reforge Soultaker to UR! Background Story A dark mist faded to reveal three mysterious castles. Within the castles lurks the Soultaker, an undead being that snatches the souls of its victims. Seek it out and crush it for a chance at great rewards! Event Details The below event-exclusive Quests have been added for a limited time only! :Castle 1: Fort of Hades :Castle 2: Fort of Sheol :Castle 3: Fort of Samsara Obtain exclusive weapons and defense Gear that can be Reforged up to SSR in 'Castle 1: For of Hades' and 'Castle 2: Fort of Sheol' Quests! Also, chance to score a Monster that can be Reforged up to UR from 'Castle 3: Fort of Samsara' Quests that are only available at certain times during the day! Storm the Three Castles and reap lots of rewards! How to Get the Rewards 1. Obtain Treasure Rewards From 'Castle 1: Fort of Hades' Quests! Defeat the specified Monsters in each of the 'Castle 1: Fort of Hades' Quests to obtain a total of 5 Weapons (Ae, Lance, Bow, Staff, and Relic) that can be Reforged up to SSR! *These weapons may also be dropped by bosses or appear as time bonus rewards in each of the Quests. 2. Obtain Drops from the 'Castle 2: Fort of Sheol' Boss! Defeat the boss that appears in 'Castle 2: Fort of Sheol' and there is a chance that it will drop defense Gear (Armor, Helms, Hats, and Clothing) that can be Reforged up to SSR! *These defense Gear pieces may appear as Time Bonus rewards in each of the Quests. 3. Obtain Time Bonus Rewards from 'Castle 3: Fort of Samsara' Quests! Complete 'Castle 3: Fort of Samsara' Quests within the allotted time for a chance to obtain an awesome Monster that can be Reforged up to UR! How to Reforge Rewards Use the cute little Monsters called as material to Reforge the reward Gear. Gather several 'Renball' Monsters and Reforge them to make Reforge mats 'Weapon Renball' and 'Radiant Renball'! Defeat the rare Monster that appears in 'Castle 2: For of Sheol' Quests for the chance to get tons of the different types of 'Renball'! Gather , , and and Reforge lots of Gear to SSR! •Rewards (Stats When Fully Reforged and Infused) : :Soul Destroyer :Gear Cost: 23 :MAX MDEF: 2715 :MAX ATK: 2715 :Element: None :Skill: Dark Payment :: Ability Power 150. Damages all enemies with magic damage. :: Added effect: 40% chance to blind target for 50 seconds. :: Level bonus: Ability Power boosted by 10 for each increase in Skill level. : :General's Great War Fan :Gear Cost; 17 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX ATK: 2455 :MAX MATK: 1003 :Skill: Heart of Blade L :: Chance to greatly increase effect of Soldier' Abilities "Sword Clash", "Brave Clash", and "Deadly Clash". : :Divine Victory Lance :Gear Cost: 17 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX ATK: 2490 :MAX MATK: 969 :Element: None :Skill: Heart of Puncture L :: Chance to greatly increase effect of Lancer Abilities "Thrust", "Sharp Thrust", and "Dragon Thrust". : :Wargod's Victory Bow :Gear Cost: 17 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX ATK: 1729 :MAX MATK: 1729 :Element: None :Skill: Heart of the Deadeye L :: Chance to greatly increase effect of Archer Abilities "Circle Snipe", "High Circle Snipe" and "Lethal Strikes". : :Divine Courage Staff :Gear Cost: 17 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX ATK: 969 :MAX MATK: 2490 :Element: None :Skill: Heart of Photon L :: Chance ot greatly increase effect of Mage Abilities "photon Edge", "Photon Strike", and "Photon Crush". : :Divine Throwing Star :Gear Cost: 17 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX ATK: 1003 :MAX MATK: 2455 :Element: None :Skill: Heart of Generosity L :: Chance to greatly increase effect of Cleric Abilities "Area Heal", "Greater Healing", and "Area Cure". : :Great Black Ninja Mask :Gear Cost: 17 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX DEF: 2628 :MAX MDEF: 830 :Element: None :Skill: Null Blind & Paralysis :: Chance to prevent blind and paralysis. : :Crimson Kunoichi Clip :Gear Cost: 17 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX DEF: 864 :MAX MDEF: 2738 :Element: None :Skill: Null Blind & Paralysis :: Chance to prevent blind and paralysis. : :Great Black Ninja Suit :Gear Cost: 17 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX DEF: 2628 :MAX MDEF: 830 :Element: None :Skill: Null Blind & Confuse :: Chance to prevent blind and confuse. : :Crimson Kunoichi Garb :Gear Cost: 17 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX DEF: 830 :MAX MDEF: 2628 :Element: None :Skill: Null Blind & Confuse :: Chance to prevent blind and confuse. Happy Questing! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League! -Unison League team ---- Way of Japan Event Period: December 28 (Mon.) - January 7 (Thu.) 1:59AM ET Greetings, recruits! Way of Japan event Quests have begun! Celebrate the New Year in true Japanese style! Background Story Way of Japan New Year's-exclusive Quests have come to Granvia! Cooperate with your comrades and gather the Japan-inspired weapons up for taking! Event Details In Way of Japan Quests, Japanese-themed Weapons have a chance of dropping from Monsters. The New Year's Weapons will drop fully leveled at rarity R and can be Reforged by combining five of the same! Reforge them up to SR to reveal their true aesthetic excellence! Also, in all of the Quest levels Amaterasu or a Ninetail Fox holding a New Year's gift envelope may appear as a rare Monster! Defeat them to obtain tons of Gold! Rewards (Stats When Fully Reforged and Infused) : :New Year's Battledore :Gear Cost: 10 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX ATK: 1222 :MAX MATK: 499 :Element: Dark :Skill: None : :New Year's Pine Branch :Gear Cost: 10 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX ATK: 1239 :MAX MATK: 482 :Element: Water :Skill: None : :New Year's Festive Bow :Gear Cost: 10 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX ATK: 878 :MAX MATK: 843 :Element: Water :Skill: None : :New Year's Brush :Gear Cost: 10 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX ATK: 482 :MAX MATK: 1239 :Element: Dark :Skill: None : :New Year's Edo Kite :Gear Cost: 10 :Total Infuse Count: 1 :MAX ATK: 499 :MAX MATK: 1222 :Element: Wind :Skill: None Happy Questing! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League! -Unison league team ---- Colosseum Spawn Spawn Period: December 26 (Sat.) - January 7 (Thu.) 1:59AM ET Greetings, recruits! Limited-time Colosseum Spawns have begun! This time round, Colosseum Spawns feature fire Gear and the awesome ! Utilize this great opportunity to beef up your Battle Colosseum line-up with fire Monsters! As the Colosseum Spawn is such a great value, it is limited to 5 times a day. *The Colosseum Spawn counter resets at 12:00AM ET Gear (Stats When Fully Reforged) : :Gear Cost: 25 :MAX ATK: 2915 :MAX DEF: 2915 :Element: Fire :Skill: Strike of Glory :: Ability Power 140. Damages all enemies with physical fire damage. :: Added effect: Increases stats of all allies by 20% for 120 seconds. :: Level bonus: Added effect boosted by 5%, and Ability Power boosted by 10 for each increase in Skill level. Happy Spawning! And as always, thank you for playing Unison League. - Unison League team ---- Guaranteed 2 SR in x10 Spawn Spawn Period: December 25 (Fri.) - December 28 (Mon.) 1:59AM ET ---- Cosmetic Shop Greetings, recruits! A new Cosmetic Shop has been added to help sate your appetites for customization! Purchase exclusive cosmetic Gear with Gems and make your character truly YOURS! *Tap on Menu > Shop > Cosmetic Shop to access the Cosmetic Shop. Cosmetic Gear Available in the Shop -Unison League team ---- Labyrinth of Tatarus Event Period: June 11th 2015 to Unknown'' Greetings, recruits! From the end of scheduled maintenance on 6/11 (Thu.), the Labyrinth of Tartarus will be available! Clear new Event Quests "Labrynth of Tartarus" and "Ultimate Labrynth of Tartarus" for a chance at Hecatoncheir, Skill Limimin King, and more awesome rewards! ♦Outline: Event Quests "Labrynth of Tartarus" and "Ultimate Labrynth of Tartarus" will be avaliable from the end of scheduled maintenance on 6/11 (Thu.) Defeat the mighty Maze Giant Hecatoncheir within the allotted time for a chance at non-elemental SSR Monster "Hecatoncheir" and other Quest clear time rewards! ♦Obtaining Rewards Event rewards are awarded from chests you can obtain by clearing Quests within the allotted time. See reward details on the Event Quest page for more information. ♦Event Rewards (Fully Reforged) : :Maze Giant Hecatoncheir :Cost: 24 :Max MDEF: 2,207 :Max ATK: 2,207 :Element: None :Skill: Ten Thousand Hands :: Ability Power 80. Damages all enemies 3 times with physical damage. Chance to miss. Level bonus: Ability Power boosted by 10 for each increase in Skill level. ♦Notes :• Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus is exclusive to the "Friend Quests" feature :• Gold, experience, and Proficiency cannot be obtained in the Labyrinth of Tartarus or Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus :• Continues are not available in the Labyrinth of Tartarus or Ultimate Labyrinth of Tartarus.